Off-flavors are unpleasant or unwanted odors or flavors imparted to food through internal deteriorative change. They are perceived by the human senses of taste and smell, some at extremely low concentrations; for example, parts per million (ppm, 10−6), parts per billion (ppb, 10−9) or even parts per trillion (ppt, 10−12). In general, off-flavors pose no health threats. All organic based foods including beverages can form off-flavors.
Flavor plays a very important role in the quality of beer, and off-flavors are a problem in the beer industry. Certain off-flavors that are produced during storage are expressed as stale flavors by using terms such as cardboard, metallic, sulfury, astringent, aldehydic, musty, buttery and butterscotch. Staling off-flavors are of major concern to the brewing industry. Staling occurs when trace levels of aldehydes and other volatile organics are formed upon storage. When staling occurs, the beer cannot be used, which results in significant financial losses for the manufacturer. Prevention of staling to date has involved primarily packaging strategies, raw material control, and restrictive shelf-life dating.
Off-flavors occur naturally in beer through the breakdown of lipids, fatty acids and other biomaterials used to brew the beer. Oxygen, temperature and storage time are primary contributors to off-flavor formation. Enzymes, trace metals and other species may also contribute to the deterioration of beer quality (Irwin, et al., J. Am. Soc. Brew. Chem., 49: 140-149 (1991)). Oxygen, however, seems to be a key culprit in the formation of stale off-flavors.
The production or presence of carbonyl compounds and Maillard compounds often causes off-flavor. These reaction intermediates and final reaction products can also cause off flavor. Examples of carbonyl compounds include propanal, hexanal, hexenal, pentanal, furfural, trans-2-nonenal and phenylacetaldehyde. Examples of Maillard compounds include 5-hydroxymethylfurfural and Amadori substances, including precursors thereof, which are the reaction products of sugars (such as glucose and fructose) and amino acids. The Amadori substances include glucose-glycine, glucose-alanine, glucose-leucine, glucose-isoleucine, fructose-proline, fructose-glutamic acid, fructose-serine, and fructose-threonine. Other substances that can cause off-flavor include heterocyclic compounds having a pyrazine ring, pyrrole ring, or imidazole ring such as pyrazine, 2-methylpyrazine, 2,5-dimethylpyrazine, 2,3-dimethylpyrazine, and trimethylpyrazine, for which the Maillard reaction has progressed. Decomposition of unsaturated fatty acids can also cause off-flavor (see EP 1300461).
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2003/0072845 discloses a method of producing a malt alcohol beverage comprising removing through adsorption rough flavor components from malt, a malt alcohol beverage intermediate product, or the malt alcohol beverage with the aid of an ion-exchange resin adsorbent of styrene, acrylic, and methacrylic polymers.
WO01/53488 (Owades) discloses a method of improving the flavor stability of a brewed fermented malt beverage to oxidation, which comprises contacting the malt beverage with toasted dried oak wood particles during aging for a period of at least one week.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,129 discloses a method for improving the flavor protecting properties of an interior container coating composition by inclusion of cyclodextrins in the composition.
There is a need for an improved and less costly process that is suitable for preventing or reducing off-flavor development in beverages. Such a system uses low-cost raw materials and is suitable for a large-scale production and requires no pretreatment of a sample.